


Lifetimes

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [45]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur surprises Gwen with a late Valentine celebration.<br/>Prompt 45 Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetimes

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Lifetimes**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Arthur surprises Gwen with a late Valentine celebration.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **Word Count:** 444  
 **Prompt:** 45 Love  
 **Author's Notes:**  


 **Lifetimes.**  
Gwen plopped down on the sofa next to Arthur. “They are finally settled.”

“That they are. Fed bathed changed and sleeping. Finally I get you all to myself.”

“Thank you for helping. Morgana says Merlin is utterly useless with Devon.” Gwen said.

“He’s afraid he will drop him.” Arthur grinned.

“You’re not?”

“No.” Arthur looked at her. “Well maybe just a little. Give me your feet.”

“You don’t have to rub them anymore. They aren’t swollen.” Gwen said but she shifted around to put her feet in his lap anyway.

Arthur started to rub her feet. “We got so busy. We forgot a very important day.”

“Not anyone’s birthday, surely.” Gwen frowned and tried to think of what it could be.

“Worse. Valentine’s day.” Arthur sighed.

“Oh the dinner we were going to have before the twins came.” Gwen groaned. “Then they were two weeks early.”

Arthur nodded. “Yes they were.”

The doorbell rang. Arthur took her feet of his lap and went to get the door. He came back with a bag of takeaway.

“It’s a little late but here is our dinner.” Arthur said as he sat the bag on the coffee table.

Gwen reached in and pulled out a container. She opened it and gasped. “How did you get the French place to deliver?”

“I explained to the manager why we missed our reservation and begged him for his help. When he heard you had given birth to twins he agreed. He has two sets of them himself. They’re all girls.”

“Thank you Arthur. That was so wonderful of you.” Gwen looked like she was about to cry.

Arthur shook his head. “It was nothing really.” He took a box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“A present too?” Gwen took the box and slowly opened it. It was a tennis bracelet of little amethyst hearts. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s their birthstone.” Arthur watched as she put it on.

“I didn’t get a chance to get you anything.” Gwen said.

“But you give me everything by loving me every day. The only gift I require is your love.” Arthur said as he knelt down beside her. “I have loved you in two lifetimes and I cherish that more than you can know.”

“Oh Arthur!” Gwen started to cry. “You make me so happy. I will love you in every lifetime we will have,”

They kissed and just held each other for a moment.

“Arthur, the food is getting cold.” Gwen whispered in his ear.

Arthur laughed and got up. “I’ll go get drinks and such.”

“I love you.” Gwen said as she watched him walk to the kitchen.           


End file.
